thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony
'' The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony'' is a fan-fiction written by MarioFan65. This story is a prequel, parallel story, and midquel to The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and the sequel to The Lion King 1½. Characters *Timon (the main protagonist) *Pumbaa (the deuteragonist) *Simba (the tritagonist) *Nala (a protagonist) *Kiara (the secondary tritagonist) *Kovu *Kopa (cameo) *Mufasa (mentioned) *Scar (mentioned) *The Hyenas (mentioned) *Sarabi (cameo) *Ma *Timon's Dad/Father *Uncle Max *Iron Joe (minor character) *Mody the Meerkat (minor character) *Dacey the Meerkat (minor character) *Fred the Meerkat *Duke Meerkat *Tatiana *Rafiki *Zazu *Timon's Meerkat Colony *Monti *Baampu *Pridelanders *Outlanders (Outsiders) *The Great Spirit *Zira (the main antagonist) *The Outsider Boys (antagonists) *Nuka (the secondary antagonist) *Vitani (the tertiary antagonist) Chapter Links *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 Chapters Chapter 1 After the events of The Lion King and The Lion King 1½, in Chapter 1, the story begins in the past with Timon as a kid when he was at the Outlands (the first home of Timon's Meerkat Colony) and he has made tunnels for a long time and then, they break and break and break a lot and now during class time, it was career day and Timon's Father is taking the whole class to the Outlands to explore. During the tour, his father saw a dead lioness skull by a unknown outlander and then after the tour, many outlanders came along with Zira and Nuka (as a cub) and all of the meerkats run to be safe while Timon and Monti begins to make a tunnel to hide so they don't be killed by Zira. When Timon's Dad fights Nuka, he captures Timon's Dad and he have punch Nuka's nose (without blood coming out) and Timon's Dad finally continues to fight with the Outsiders and now, Zira send his boys to find Timon and Monti and the story continues in chapter 2. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, Timon and Monti runs fast and when they stop there, Timon says, "Monti, this is a good spot to hide". Monti becomes worried and says, "BUT TIMON, YOU ARE GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLACE AGAIN AND DON'T DO IT". When Timon asked Monti to make a tunnel to hide, Monti said, "That's a good idea Timon and you can start digging for now on and These are Outsiders not Minons". When the screen changes with Zira and the Outsiders Boys running, they talked about where Timon and Monti is". Now the screen changes to the tunnel where Timon and Monti are hiding and now they move to the left of the underground map and the screen changes with Timon and Monti and the movie pauses with Timon and Pumbaa with there shadows and Timon says, "Pumbaa do you remember when the Outlands was used to be my home". Pumbaa says, "Yeah and after this, can we watch The Lion King 1½?". But Timon said to Pumbaa that they already watch The Lion King 1½ and when Pumbaa talk about Zira, they know that it is their enemies and now, Timon continues to plays the movie and in the scene, Timon talk with Monti about a way to hide but Fred appears by digging a tunnel and he joins with Timon and Monti and meanwhile, Zira and the Outsider Boys have arrive and saw a hole where Timon and Monti went and Zira knows a way to stop them. After the 4 lions talks and continues running, Meanwhile, Timon, Monti and Fred were finding a way out and Fred says, "Wow, were trapped in". Timon says, "FRED, IT IS THE WAY OUT AND DON'T YOU REMEMBER". Fred says, "Yeah and come on and we have to do it". More Coming Soon. Chapter 3 Coming Soon. Chapter 4 Coming Soon. Chapter 5 Coming Soon. Chapter 6 Coming Soon. Chapter 7 Coming Soon. Trivia *Songs from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride might appear in this fan-fiction and fan-made songs will also appear in this fan-fiction. *This is MarioFan65's first Lion King fan-fiction to be a prequel. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Stories